User talk:Sgtcook
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wii Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lego Star Wars the Complete Saga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- German77 (Talk) 17:00, 23 October 2009 Hey, just wanted to say the work you've done is amazing I don't think wiiki has had that much activity in months lol. I'll usually know if someone contacts me at least within a few days so let me know if you need anything else though you seem to have it under control. [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 23:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :sorry i didn't get your message dude, i wasnt home for the weekend so i missed it, thanks for asking though. Welcome It's good to see someone else around here for once. I had pretty much given up on the wiki. Galuminas 13:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) File:Bullet.png Hi there. Can you please add category Images to that image? It's appearing in . Thanks! Muzzy34 Talk 01:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re:Category Tree Sure, I'll take a look over it. It says I need permission first, I'll send a request to access it. The email address should be a "@Ymail.com" address. I'll take a look over it, and I'll get back to you on any changes needed. Muzzy34 Talk 17:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Name change? I don't know if you're the bureacrat, but can we possibly change the name to "Wiipedia"? -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'''TOMMY]] ([[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|''TALK TO ME IN MY HIDDEN REALMS]]) 00:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, but go to your prefferences and hit the check that says "Custom signature". Your sig doesn't link back to your page. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy''']] (My Talk Page) 02:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin Since your name is on the automatic "thank you" notice, you must be an admin. Will you make me an admin of this Nintendo Wii-themed wiki? Wii games have been a favorite subject of mine since the Wii was released in late 2006. So, now, I'm ready to be the admin of this wiki, so I can not only help build the encyclopedia of Nintendo Wii games, but also delete irrelevant things and ban people who mess up this elegant encyclopedia of our favorite video games. Star651 09:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I am Smashbro8. I would like if you don't edit my pages since it looks like I haven't made them. Anyway, thanks for editing the Subspace Enemies. 02:07, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Forget it. I just didn't recognize. Thanks for adding categories. I forgot them.Smashbro8 22:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) How do you delete a page off the wiki? Hi, I'm Smashbro8. I've made pages and I want to delete them off the wiki, then make them later again. Is there a way to do that or must I just keep the Candidates for deletion template on them? The pages I want to delete are the Good Egg Galaxy page, Honeyhive Galaxy page, Gateway Galaxy page, and Loopdeeloop Galaxy page.